Cruel Revenge
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Tras el incidente en el lago Starks, Kyle comienza a sospechar que Cartman está metido en muy serios problemas, al grado de desaparecer por más de una semana. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí.
1. Ausencia

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

Este fanfic está dedicado a Rigato Caravel y a Alcorion. Sólo espero que alguien les avise ya que yo no lo hice. =3

* * *

Cruel Revenge.

Capítulo 1: Ausencia.

Hay ocasiones en los que nunca nos percatamos cuando algo sucede o simplemente lo ignoramos.

- ¿No se les hace raro?- Preguntó Kyle a la hora del almuerzo a sus acompañantes.- Cartman ha faltado mucho últimamente y cuando viene, nos evade como si nosotros le hubiéramos hecho algo malo.-

Stan, Kenny y Butters voltearon a verse entre sí para luego mirar a Kyle y seguir con su almuerzo. Efectivamente Eric Cartman había faltado mucho a clases el último mes, a lo mucho asistía dos días por semana, tomando en cuenta que en ocasiones no entraba al salón...

- Sí.- Butters dejó de comer mirando la comida triste.- A veces le llamo por teléfono pero no me contesta. Tal vez le pasa algo malo.-

- Podría estar enfermo.- Kenny seguía comiendo como si el tema no valiera la pena.- O simplemente no tiene ganas de venir a la escuela.-

- Pues sí, pero eso no explica el porqué ya no quiere hablar con nosotros.- Recalcó el pelirrojo golpeando la mesa con un dedo.

- Kyle, ¿acaso te preocupa Cartman?- Stan parecía estar molesto con el tema.

- No, Stan, no me preocupa.- Le contestó.

- ¿Entonces? No te ha molestado como siempre, ¿o sí?-

- No, claro que no, Stan.-

- Entonces no te preocupes.- Stan le dio un sorbo a su refresco y continuó.- De seguro está tramando un plan estúpido.-

- Ese es el problema, Stan.- Kyle cerró los ojos por un momento y prosiguió.- Si tuviera un plan ya estaría alardeando y no nos estaría evitando para asegurarse de que nos enteremos de qué se trata. ¿No se han dado cuenta de que ni siquiera se aparece en la cafetería?-

Los tres dejaron de comer y miraron fijamente, entonces Kenny rompió el silencio...

- Pues eso sí es raro.-

Momentos después, Cartman estaba en su casillero tratando de recordar qué materia le tocaba en ese momento. Había faltado tanto que ni siquiera estaba seguro de a qué clases asistía, y no podía faltar ya que su nivel de asistencia era crítico. Sin contar que los maestros ya sabían que estaba ahí, amenazándolo con detenciones, suspensiones o reprobarlo definitivamente. Por lo tanto, no tenía otra opción...

- ¡Mierda!- Se quejó al trabársele todos los libros y cuadernos dentro del casillero.

- Hey.- Una mano le tocó la espalda.

Todas las cosas cayeron al suelo, en un rápido movimiento, Cartman se había dado media vuelta apretujándose contra los casilleros, poniéndose pálido mientras temblaba nervioso...

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo molesto por la reacción.- ¿Qué te sucede?-

- N-Nada.- Le contestó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.- No tengo nada.-

Cartman de inmediato se puso a recoger sus cosas y se dio cuenta de que Kyle le estaba ayudando a levantarlas del suelo, se las quitó de la mano y volvió a meter todo en el casillero...

- Y-Yo puedo encargarme, gra-gracias.- Le dijo dándole la espalda.- Puedo hacerme solo.-

- Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte.- Al verlo temblar aún decidió cambiar de tema.- Haz faltado mucho a clases, ¿acaso estás enfermo?-

Cartman giró para mirarlo y pensó en qué decirle, volteó hacia la derecha, el color volvió a escapar de su cuerpo, la boca le temblaba terriblemente y en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo...

- Tengo, tengo que irme.- Empujó a Kyle y se desapareció entre los demás estudiantes.

- Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?- Stan y Kenny le ayudaron a levantarse del suelo.

- Sí.- Kyle se incorporó pronto.- Creo que algo muy malo le pasa.-

- ¿A quién?- Le preguntó Kenny.

- A Cartman.- Kyle se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Parece estar muy asustado de algo.-

- Posiblemente está enfermo de algo, como diarrea o gripe.- Le dijo Stan.- A lo mejor necesita descansar.-

Kyle miró por un momento hacia el casillero de Cartman, que aún estaba abierto y lo cerró...

- Tal vez Stan. Tal vez.- Suspiró rindiéndose y dejando el tema en paz.

En los siguientes tres días, Eric Cartman volvió a faltar a la escuela. No era que Kyle extrañara su presencia, era simplemente que al no tener con quién estar discutiendo el día se pasaba lento, y en cierta forma, aburrido...

- Butters, ¿le hablaste por teléfono?- Le preguntó al rubio al salir de la clase de álgebra.

- Sí, Kyle, pero no me ha contestado.- Butters lucía muy triste.- Ayer pasé a su casa pero nadie me abrió.-

- Ehm, gracias Butters.- El chico se aleja y Kyle avanza a hasta su casillero.- Esto está mal, está muy mal.-

- ¿Qué está mal?- La pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos a Kyle.

- ¡Stan!- Exclamó el ojiverde.- Me asustaste.-

- Lo siento.- Le contestó divertido.- ¿Qué está mal, Kyle?-

- Ah, pues, Cartman ha estado faltando otra vez. Tres días seguidos.- Miró hacia el suelo.- Algo terrible debe de estarle sucediendo ya que Butters le ha estado llamando y no le ha contestado, incluso dijo que fue a verlo a su casa pero que no había nadie.-

- Kyle, ¿estás preocupado por Cartman?- La voz de Stan era muy seria.

- No es eso.-

- ¿Entonces? Tal vez aún sigue enfermo y no oyó cuando Butters fue a su casa, y puede que suene raro pero puede que tenga el teléfono descompuesto o el celular roto para que no haya contestado las llamadas.-

- ¿Tú crees eso Stan?-

- Podría ser.- Le sonríe a su mejor amigo.- Así que no te preocupes, Kyle. Igual, puede ser que esté tramando alguna estupidez.-

- Sí, podría ser.- Kyle se sintió más relajado, posiblemente le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto.- Gracias, Stan.-

- De nada.- Y salió al pasillo.

Unas horas después que terminaran las clases, Kyle aún seguía en la biblioteca, leyendo algunos libros con los que estaba trabajando para una tarea. Una vez que se dio cuenta de la hora, recogió sus cosas y emprendió el camino a casa seguro de que lo regañarían por llegar tan tarde, por lo que tomó un atajo...

- Es raro que mi mamá aún no me haya llamado.- Sacó su celular para revisarlo.

Iba a hacer la llamada cuando de pronto oyó los sollozos de alguien, los cuáles eran algo débiles pero muy tristes...

- ¿Hola?- Preguntó para tratar de ver de quién se trataba.- ¿Hay alguien por ahí?-

Comenzó a caminar conforme más fuerte se oía el llanto, momentáneamente él también sintió ganas de llorar, hasta que vio un pozo en el suelo y agachándose, se asomó por la orilla...

- ¿Hola?- Preguntó tratando de distinguir entre lo oscuro.- ¿Quién está ahí?-

- ¿Ky...le?- Dijo entre sollozos y gemidos.

- ¿Cartman?- El pelirrojo se sorprendió de verlo.- ¿Qué carajos haces ahí?-

- M-Me caí.- Le contestó.- Y, y no he podido salir.-

Kyle trató de estirar el brazo para ayudarlo más era inútil, el pozo además de estar estrecho, era un poco profundo, sin contar que Cartman no estaba precisamente de pie...

- Espera, voy a llamar por ayuda.- Kyle marcó a Emergencias.

Momentos después el lugar estaba lleno de ambulancias, bomberos y patrullas. Cartman estaba sentado en una camilla con una sábana sobre la espalda, mientras que Kyle estaba explicándole a la policía cómo fue que ocurrieron los hechos...

- Ya le dije, estaba caminando rumbo a mi casa cuando lo oí llorar y lo encontré en el pozo.- Le explicó por enésima vez.

- ¿Seguro, jovencito?- Le preguntó el oficial.- ¿Y cómo fue que lo encontraste en el pozo?-

Cartman estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que no oía nada de lo que le decían los enfermeros, más de pronto una mano lo tocó en el brazo y se sobresaltó casi cayendo de la camilla...

- Hey, ¿estás bien, culón?- Le preguntó Kyle curioso ante la reacción.

- S-Sí.- Le contestó temblando, evitando el contacto visual.

- Disculpa muchacho.- Los interrumpió uno de los enfermeros.- Fuera de los raspones, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿quieres ir al hospital para un chequeo médico?-

- No, estoy, estoy bien.- Contestó Cartman tratando de sonar tranquilo.- Disculpe, ¿podría irme a mi casa?-

- Está bien.- Le dijo el enfermero.- Sólo llama a tu mamá para que te recoja.-

Cartman se puso pálido mientras las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos...

- ¿Mi... mamá?- El labio inferior le temblaba.- Ella no está, se fue de viaje y no sé cuando regrese.-

- ¿De viaje?- Preguntó otro enfermero.- De seguro fue de viaje de "negocios".- Hizo un ademán muy sugestivo con la mano.

El otro enfermero se rió ya que todos conocían el "oficio" de la mamá de Cartman, quién sólo agachó la mirada ante los insultos. Kyle lo notó y decidió meter cartas en el asunto...

- Disculpe, pero podría llamar a mi papá para que nos recoja a ambos y así irnos a nuestras casas.-

Una vez que le dijeron que estaba bien, Kyle llamó a su papá pidiéndole que pasara por ellos y que le explicaría en el camino. Una vez que los recogió, las patrullas, bomberos y ambulancias se alejaron del lugar dejando el pozo destapado...

- Y eso pasó, papá.- Le dijo todos los detalles de lo ocurrido.

- Muy bien, Kyle.- Gerald estaba orgulloso de su hijo, y luego se dirigió a Cartman que iba en el asiento trasero.- Fue una suerte que mi hijo pasara por ahí, Eric.-

- ¿Ehm?- Cartman levantó la mirada como saliendo de un trance.- Je, sí, claro, Sr. Broflovski.-

- ¿Cartman?- Kyle volteó a verlo.- Ehm, si tu mamá no está en casa, ¿no quieres pasar la noche en la mía?-

- ¡N-NO!- Casi saltando del asiento, Cartman contestó con alto tono en la voz dejando perplejos a los judíos.- Lo, lo siento. Sólo, sólo quiero llegar a mi casa, bañarme y dormir.- Se puso una mano en la frente hundiéndose en el asiento.- Estoy muy cansado.-

- Oh, está bien.- Le contestó Kyle.

Ninguno habló durante el trayecto hacia la casa de Cartman, cada uno iba lidiando con sus pensamientos hasta que el moreno dejó el auto y entró a su casa...

- ¡Hasta mañana!- Le gritó Kyle inútilmente ya que no lo oyó.

Una vez que el vehículo se fuera, Cartman cerró detrás de sí la puerta con candando. Se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia el baño. Comenzó a quitarse poco a poco la ropa quedando completamente desnudo...

- Son más grandes.- Dijo al verse en el espejo.

Se tocó uno tras otro llorando por el dolor, esa era la causa por la cuál no fue al hospital ni a la casa de Kyle. Cualquiera de los dos haría pregunta tras pregunta y el no podía contestarles. No debía...

- Oh... Dios... mío...- Lloró amargamente mientras el agua recorría lentamente su cuerpo, haciendo más dolorosos los moretones.

Al día siguiente Cartman volvió a faltar a clases. Kyle estaba en la clase de historia, la cuál tomaban juntos. Una vez que el maestro les dijera que tenían que presentar un trabajo en parejas acerca del imperio romano, el pelirrojo alzó la mano para justificar la falta de Cartman...

- Es que ayer se cayó a un pozo y por eso faltó a clases.-

La clase entera se echó a reír y el maestro molesto, los mandó a callar...

- De seguro por lo gordo que está el culón necesitaron una grúa para sacarlo del pozo de mierda.- Dijo Craig burlándose.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota!- Le gritó enojado Kyle.- ¡No necesitaron una grúa!-

- No, porque la grúa se rompería.- Se mofó Token y chocó su mano con la de Craig.- Es más, de seguro su culo se atoró en la entra...-

Token no terminó porque Kyle le conectó un derechazo a la mandíbula. Los que estaban alrededor se levantaron y formaron un círculo dejándolos adentro...

- ¿Quieres pleito, Kyle?- Le dijo amenazante Token.- Anda, ¿qué esperas, pendejo?-

Kyle iba a golpearlo de nuevo más una mano lo detuvo, volteó la cabeza sólo para toparse con el rostro del profesor...

- Token Black, a la oficina del director.- Le ordenó el maestro.

- ¡Pero si él me golpeó!- Le reclamó Token.

- ¡A la oficina del director, ahora!- Le gritó molesto.

Token aventó el pupitre que estaba en su paso y salió dándole un fuerte azotón a la puerta. Los demás empezaron a tomar sus respectivos asientos...

- ¿Entonces te mandó junto con Craig a detención después de clases?- Stan se tocaba el puente de la nariz.- ¿Y todo por defender a Cartman que ni siquiera vino hoy a clases? Kyle, la cagaste.-

- ¡Ya lo sé, carajo!- Kyle clavó el tenedor con fuerza en su ensalada.- Pero entiende, Stan. Ellos no lo vieron en ese momento.- El recuerdo de lo acontecido el día anterior lo hizo suavizarse un poco.- Se veía muy mal.-

- Y ahí vas otra vez.- Stan lo señaló.- Estás preocupado por el culón estúpido.-

- ¡No! Bueno, tal vez un poco.- Se trató de defender inútilmente.- Digo, no soy tan insensible como para dejar a alguien sin ayuda y menos si está llorando.-

- ¿Quién está llorando?- Preguntó Kenny que se sentó con su charola del almuerzo, al igual que Butters que lo seguía.

- Cartman.- Le contestó Stan.- Kyle lo encontró ayer en un pozo y gracias a él tiene que estar hoy en detención al salir de clases.-

Butters abrió grandes los ojos mientras que Kenny comenzaba a comer...

- Ya lo sabía.- Confesó Kenny.- Me enteré que corrió sangre en Historia.-

- No corrió sangre, Kenny. Sólo le di un puñetazo a Token.- Se justificó el ojiverde.- Él y Craig se estaban burlando de Cartman.-

- ¡Oh, cielos!- Exclamó Butters nervioso.- ¿Y Eric está bien?-

- Supongo que sí, digo, sólo tenía algunos raspones.- Kyle siguió revolviendo su comida.- Pero, ¿cómo habrá llegado ahí? Además, ese pozo no estaba ahí antes.-

- De seguro él lo hizo y el muy pendejo se cayó por estúpido.- Stan estaba fastidiado.

- Lo más seguro.- Se rió Kenny ante el comentario de Stan.- Todo lo que le pasa a Cartman es por idiota.-

- Y lo peor del caso es que el muy hijo de puta del maestro me puso como compañero de Cartman para el trabajo sobre el imperio romano que tenemos que entregar el lunes.- Kyle resopló.- Por eso, a fuerzas tengo que ir a verlo hoy saliendo de la detención.-

- Es lo justo, Kyle.- Le dice Kenny divertido.- Después de salvar a la princesa del peligro, hay que desposarla y desflorarla.-

- ¿¡Qué!- Gritó Kyle.- ¡Cállate Kenny!-

- ¡Oh, Kyle!- Butters sonrió.- ¿Eric y tú son novios? ¡Felicidades!-

- Butters, es sólo una broma de Kenny.- Le dice Stan riendo por la misma.- No le creas todo lo que dice.-

- Ah, ok, Stan.- Le dice Butters algo apenado.- Lo siento, Kyle. Soy un estúpido.-

- No te preocupes, Butters, no hiciste nada malo.- Dijo sonriéndole.

La detención había terminado y para la suerte del pelirrojo, Craig no se presentó ganándose otro día más, además de que Kyle no quería lidiar con él. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila y se dirigió a la casa de Cartman...

- Más vale que Cartman no esté jugando videojuegos o viendo la televisión comiendo chesse puffs porque deseará haberse quedado en el pozo de mierda.- Se dijo en voz baja refunfuñando.

Tocó el timbre, tras un rato de que nadie abriera la puerta, comenzó a tocarla. Perdiendo la paciencia, empezó a darle de puñetazos...

- ¡Carajo, Cartman!- Gritó furioso.- ¡Más te vale que abras la puta puerta, pendejo! ¡Sé que estás ahí, mierda!-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Cartman apareció y se veía agitado, ojeroso y sudando copiosamente...

- ¿Cartman? ¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo al verlo en ese estado.

- E-Estoy un poco enfermo.- Le dijo.- ¿Qué, qué quieres Kyle?-

- Venía a decirte que el maestro de historia nos puso juntos para hacer un trabajo sobre el imperio romano que debemos entregar este lunes.- Hizo una breve pausa.- Pero si te sientes mal, mejor lo hacemos mañana para que descanses y te recuperes.-

Kyle se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando sintió la mano de Cartman asiándolo de un brazo. Volteó a verlo para descubrir una mirada suplicante...

- Po-Podríamos adelantarle un poco por, por hoy.- No deseaba quedarse solo.- ¿Qué, qué te parece?-

- Bien, entre más rápido, mejor.- Dijo aceptando la propuesta.

Cartman dejó entrar a Kyle mientras que fue por algo en qué anotar; el judío se acercó a la mesita para poner su material necesario a utilizar, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver el sofá. Una enorme mancha oscura cubría casi toda la superficie de los cojines, Kyle la palpó para saber de qué se trataba, para su mala suerte la mancha parecía tener ya tiempo de haberse secado. Así que acercó el rostro para olerlo y así identificarlo por el aroma...

- ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?- Cartman lo empujó tirándolo al suelo y alejándolo del sofá.

- ¡Ouch!- Kyle se incorporó de inmediato.- ¿Qué carajos te pasa, idiota? ¡Sólo quería saber de qué estaba manchado el sofá!-

- Salsa B-B-Q.- Cambió los cojines poniéndolos al revés.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Qué está manchado de salsa B-B-Q, se me cayó cuando veía un partido de fútbol americano.- Le explicó tras sentarse con un cuaderno y una pluma.- Cuando mi mamá regrese...- Tragó un poco de saliva.- Cuando regrese le diré que los lave.- Lo mira fijamente.- ¿Podemos comenzar?-

- Bien.- Se sentó a un lado de Cartman.- ¿Qué hacemos?-

- Ehm, ¿elegir qué temas presentar al respecto?- Sugirió.

- Bien.- Comienza a leer el libro de historia pero se detuvo.- Por cierto, ¿cómo fue qué caíste al pozo?-

Cartman comenzó a secarse el sudor de las manos en el pantalón, tarde o temprano Kyle lo atacaría con las preguntas, así que decidió darle por su lado sin tratar de comprometerse...

- No lo vi y me caí.-

- Ah.- Miró el libro y luego volteó a verlo.- Tienes celular, ¿no?-

- Sí.-

- Entonces, ¿porqué no llamaste a alguien para que viniera a ayudarte?- La curiosidad no lo dejaba concentrarse en el trabajo.

- Es que lo dejé en mi cama, y nadie pasaba cerca, así que esperé que alguien me oyera.-

- Ah.- Volvió a leer el libro y volvió a preguntar.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

- ¿A qué te refieres, Kyle?-

- Me refiero a cuánto tiempo estuviste esperando a qué alguien te ayudara.- El ojiverde lo miraba atento para detectar si mentía o no.

- N-No sé.- Cartman sintió un escalofrío correrle por el cuerpo.- Cre-Creo que desde el último día que fui a la escuela.-

Kyle dejó caer el libro al suelo mientras abría grande los ojos...

- Cartman, eso fue el lunes.- Su voz estaba casi apagada de la sorpresa.- Y hoy estamos a viernes.-

- ¿Y eso qué?- Preguntó con sarcasmo el obeso.

- ¿Cómo qué "Y eso qué"?- Kyle sintió que la sangre le hervía.- ¿Acaso no entiendes? Estuviste en ese pozo casi cuatro días. Cuatro jodidos días, ¿acaso no te importa? ¡Te pudiste haber muerto de hambre, idiota!- Le gritó.

- Estoy bien.- Las palabras salieron de él automáticamente.- ¿Podemos continuar?-

- No, no estás bien, Cartman.- Kyle lo sujetó de la parte superior de la chamarra.- ¿Qué carajos te ocurre?-

- Nada, estoy bien.- La mirada estoica de Cartman hizo que el chico judío lo soltara.- ¿Podemos continuar?-

- ¡Carajo!- Levantó el libro del suelo y volvió a leer el capítulo.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio absoluto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Cartman sólo se le quedaba viendo a la nada, por lo que Kyle aprovechó para hablar acerca del trabajo de historia...

- Oye, ¿y si ponemos sobre el origen de Rómulo y Remo para empezar?-

- Está bien.-

- ¿Y sobre la monarquía y la república como sus formas de gobierno?-

- Está bien.-

- Y de su religión politeísta hasta su conversión al cristianismo, ¿también habrá que ponerlo?-

- Sí.-

- También acerca de su división política y geográfica, ¿qué opinas?-

- Está bien.-

- ¿Y sus aportaciones culturales como el derecho, el latín, entre otros?-

- También.-

- ¿Estás poniendo atención?- Kyle notó que Cartman no anotaba nada.

- Sí.-

- ¿Y porqué no anotas nada?-

- Porqué estoy poniendo atención.-

Kyle se volvió a enojar, se dio cuenta de que Cartman le estaba dando por su lado y se sintió como un estúpido por la poca interactividad de su compañero de trabajo...

- ¿Sabes qué? No puedo trabajar así contigo.- Kyle metió todas sus cosas en la mochila.- O me dices qué diablos pasa contigo o hago que escupas las bolas a patadas y trabajas por tu jodida cuenta.-

- Estoy bien.- Mecánicamente volvieron a salir las palabras de su boca.

- ¡Carajo Cartman!- Kyle lo golpeó en la cara.- ¡Tal vez pienses que soy un idiota pero no soy estúpido! ¡Al menos da una excusa menos imbécil, pendejo!- Casi lloraba de rabia.- ¡Stan tenía razón al decirme que la cagué al defenderte de Craig y Token en la clase de historia!-

- ¿Qué, qué pasó en la cla-clase de historia?-

Kyle miró a Cartman, que estaba en el suelo, y volvió a ver el terror en lo profundo de los ojos de él, además de ponerse pálido y comenzar a temblar nervioso. Así que tomó aire para calmarse un poco...

- Le dije al maestro que faltaste por lo del pozo.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Entonces Craig y Token se burlaron de ti. Yo me enojé y le partí la cara a Token. Lo mandaron a él a la dirección, mientras que a Craig y a mí nos mandaron hoy a detención pero él no fue. Y por eso el maestro me puso como tu compañero de trabajo, por ser "tan amigos".- Acentuó las últimas palabras con un no disimulado sarcasmo.

- Y-Ya veo.-Cartman se levantó del suelo y se paró frente a Kyle.- N-No vuelvas a hacer esa pendejada, no necesito de tu ayuda. Y me-menos con esos hijos de puta.-

- ¿¡Qué!- Kyle no podía creer lo que le decía Cartman.- ¿Estoy tratando de ayudarte metiéndome en tanta mierda y ni siquiera me lo agradeces maldito hijo de puta?-

- ¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, idiota!- Ahora Cartman estaba enojado.- ¡Así que no vengas a restregármelo en la cara, marica!-

- ¡Sólo traté de ser amable contigo, culón!- Kyle le dio un empujón.- ¡Debí haberte dejado en el pozo de mierda, ya que todo lo que te pasa es por idiota!-

Hubo un silencio inexplicable que duró un instante que pareció eterno. Cartman finalmente decidió hablar...

- Sí, tienes razón.- Cartman se dejó caer en el sofá cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.- Todo lo que me ha pasado es por ser un jodido idiota.- Empieza a reír con amargura.- Tienes razón. No estoy bien; estoy enfermo, mi mamá No está conmigo y me caí en un pozo.- Hace una pausa y mira el suelo.- Y tenía hambre, también sed y frío.-

Kyle se puso de cuclillas al oír eso y se puso a escucharlo atento para no interrumpirlo...

- Y tenía miedo.- Las lágrimas asomaron en los ojos cafés.- Pero no porque nadie me encontrara, tenía miedo de que tal vez ya no vería a mi mamá.- Se limpió la nariz con la manga de su chamarra.- Y sólo pensaba "¡Oh, Dios! No importa si me muero aquí, sólo déjame ver a mi mamá una última vez."-

Cartman se limpió la cara con ambas manos y volteó a ver a Kyle...

- No me siento bien, ¿podríamos continuar después?-

- Eh, sí, claro.- Kyle se puso de pie y meditó por un momento.- Oye, si quieres, yo puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir aquí. Digo, estás enfermo y solo...-

- No.- Cartman lo interrumpió bruscamente. Kyle no debía quedarse.- Tu mamá estaría preocupada y causaría mucho alboroto si te quedaras aquí.-

- Ah, bueno.- El ojiverde tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.- ¿Cartman?-

- ¿Sí?- Cartman se acercó también a la puerta.

- Si quieres, puedes mandarme tu trabajo a mi correo electrónico, así ya no tendrías de qué preocuparte.-

- Está bien.-

Kyle salió de la casa y antes de llegar a la suya se dio cuenta de un par de cosas; Cartman siempre había sido muy cuidadoso, ¿porqué de repente estaba muy desprotegido?, su mamá estaba de viaje entonces, ¿porqué la mencionaba como si nunca más la volvería a ver?, y la más importante...

- No me insultó por ser judío ni a mi mamá por ser una perra.-

Se tapó de inmediato la boca asustado por lo que acababa de decir, justo la cosa que por años negaba ante los demás. Volteó a ver a todos lados y para su alivio, nadie lo oyó...

- Ya llegué.- Entró a su hogar y vio a su familia viendo las noticias en el televisor.

- Y ahora volvemos con Chris, quién nos hablará sobre este pozo misterioso con el cuál mucha gente se está muriendo.-

- Pues bien, Tom, con este último ya van 12...- Se oye un grito al fondo de una persona que cae en el pozo.- ejem, 13 personas que mueren desnucadas en el pozo. De acuerdo con una encuesta reciente, el 20 por ciento desea eliminar el pozo con una bomba nuclear, otro 20 por ciento desea volarlo con dinamita y el 60 por ciento no sabe de qué carajos están hablando. Por mi parte, yo creo que deberían de rellenar el pozo.-

- Oh, Kyle, ya llegaste.- Gerald le señaló la televisión.- ¿Qué ese no es el pozo en donde cayó tu amigo Eric? Tuvo mucha suerte de salir vivo.-

- Sí, creo que sí.- Kyle ya no quería saber nada del pozo o de Cartman.- ¿No está más grande?-

- ¡Oh, Kyle!- Sheila volteó a verlo.- Estaba preocupada por ti, pensé que te habías caído en ese pozo. Se hace más grande conforme más gente caiga en él.-

- Sí, como sea.- Se dirige a las escaleras.- Tengo mucha tarea, me avisan cuando esté la cena.-

Entró a su cuarto y dejó la mochila en el suelo, se sentó en la silla y encendió la computadora para adelantar el trabajo, pero como no se concentraba, se puso a jugar on-line, hasta que Ike entró al cuarto...

- Kyle, te llama Stan por teléfono.- Le dio el auricular y se fue.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Stan?-

- Hey, Kyle, ¿cómo estás amigo?-

- Ah, más o menos, Stan. ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Es que llamé en la tarde pero me dijeron que no estabas. ¿Fuiste a ver a Cartman?-

- Sí, es por lo del estúpido trabajo de historia. Un momento, ¿en la tarde?- Kyle volteó a ver el reloj, pasaban de las 8 pm y ya estaba oscuro.- ¡Cielos! Pensé que era más temprano.-

- ¿Cartman te entretuvo mucho?-

- No, no es eso. Es que me puse a jugar un poco para despejarme.- Cierra la ventana del juego.- Hablando de Cartman.-

- ¿Qué, te hizo algo malo?-

- No, nada de eso.- Kyle dejó ir un suspiro.- Le pregunté que qué tenía y porqué estaba en el pozo.-

- ¿Y qué te dijo?-

- Nada que no supiera, que está enfermo, que su mamá está de viaje y que tenía casi cuatro días en el pozo, pero por alguna razón, siento que hay algo más que lo perturba.-

- Kyle, ¿no le estás dando mucha importancia? Es Cartman, el culón estúpido, egoísta, narcisista, racista, anti-semita, marica e hijo de puta que odiamos.-

- No le estoy dando mucha importancia, Stan.- El judío se puso a la defensiva.- Y sí lo odio. Igual puede ser lo que tú me dijiste.-

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó extrañado.

- Que esté inventando algo idiota para burlarse de nosotros o que no quiera hacer el trabajo de historia.- Se molestó por lo último.- No me dejó hacer nada y él se la pasó como idiota mandándome al carajo.-

- ¡Kyle!- Su mamá le habló desde las escaleras.- Ya está lista la cena.-

- ¡Voy!- Dijo tapando el auricular y luego atendió a Stan.- Oye, si mañana no tienes nada qué hacer, ¿podemos ir a jugar un rato?-

- No, no puedo Kyle.- Stan se aclaró la garganta.- Mañana tenemos un partido de práctica en Denver y después, los chicos y yo daremos una vuelta por ahí.-

- Ah, bueno.- Kyle estaba desanimado.- Ya tengo que colgar, que te diviertas mañana entonces y ojalá que ganen ese partido.-

- Gracias, Kyle.- Después agregó muy serio.- Ya no le prestes atención a Cartman, es un idiota.-

- Sí, adiós.- Colgó de inmediato y bajó las escaleras.

Mientras cenaban, veían las noticias, el número de muertos ascendía a 26 personas desnucadas por caer en el pozo asesino. Una vez de vuelta en su cuarto, Kyle revisó su correo...

- ¿Un correo de Cartman?- Se quedó extrañado.- No creo que sea sobre el trabajo de historia.-

Antes de abrirlo lo checó con el antivirus, generalmente Cartman mandaba cosas infectadas pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Leyó el mensaje que decía: "No sé si sea suficiente", y descargó el documento adjunto...

- ¿Qué carajos?- Exclamó.

En el documento contenía, entre otras cosas, imágenes, fotografías y varios temas relacionados con el imperio romano. Además de los temas que Kyle mencionó cuando estaban en la sala de su casa, había otros tales como su economía, forma de comercio, organización militar, tipos de clases sociales, biografías de personajes importantes y una breve reseña sobre la Roma actual. Kyle le dio un vistazo rápido antes de imprimirlo...

- Cartman.- Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Se sintió un poco culpable, el moreno realmente estaba poniendo atención mientras que él sólo se la pasó gritándole y agrediéndole, además de qué a pesar de que estaba enfermo se puso a buscar información al respecto, y él se puso a jugar tratando de no pensar en nada. Así que decidió llamarle por teléfono...

- ¡Ike!- Gritó molesto al tomar el auricular.- ¡Necesito usar el teléfono!-

Momentos después, Kyle marcó a su casa, más no tuvo que esperar demasiado...

- ¿Bue-Bueno?- Se oía apresurado.

- ¿Cartman? Soy Kyle.- Hizo una pausa.- Lo siento, ¿te desperté?-

- N-No, ¿qué sucede?-

- Ehm, sólo quería decirte que ya recibí tu correo electrónico.-

- Oh, bien. ¿Crees que sea suficiente? Es que tengo notas bajas y necesito tener una "A".-

- Sí, con eso será suficiente.- Kyle veía la primera hoja.- Yo me encargaré de redactarlo para darle forma y presentarlo.-

- Ah, ¿quieres qué te ayude en algo?-

- No, no. Ya hiciste suficiente. Sólo descansa y recupérate pronto.- Guardó silencio un instante.- Hey, Cartman.-

- ¿Sí?-

- Sólo quería disculparme por la manera en que te traté hoy. Digo, si yo estuviera enfermo no me gustaría que fueran así conmigo. Lo siento.-

- No hay problema. ¿Algo más?- Se oía terriblemente cansado.

- Pues, yo te llamó por si falta algo.-

- Está bien.- Se despidió.- Adiós Kyle.-

- Descansa Cartman.- Y colgó. Apagó la computadora y se preparó para dormir.

Durante el sábado, el pelirrojo se encargó del trabajo y las demás tareas. Las imágenes que venían con la información eran bastantes útiles, que decidió además realizar una presentación en Power Point por si acaso el maestro les pedía mostrarlo a la clase, algo que les ayudaría con sus notas por ser puntos extras. No le habló a Cartman en todo el día para dejarlo descansar sin preocuparlo. Terminó, imprimió el trabajo y guardó la presentación en una memoria USB portátil. Al día siguiente, decidió ir a verlo, tanto para notificarle que ya estaba listo el trabajo, y de paso para saber cómo estaba...

- Es increíble.- Se dijo a sí mismo.- Toda la información que investigó sirvió de mucho.-

Llegó a la casa y tocó a la puerta, esperó un buen rato hasta que se acordó de que era domingo...

- ¡Mierda!- Pateó un poco de nieve.- De seguro fue a la iglesia.-

No quiso quedarse a esperarlo pero tampoco regresó a su casa, por lo que se fue al lago. Odiaba el domingo por el hecho de que tenía que esperar hasta después del mediodía para ver a todos sus amigos...

- No es divertido.- Dijo resignado a su suerte.

Llegó al lago y se sentó sobre una roca grande, buscó algunas piedritas y empezó a lanzarlas al agua. Las ondas se expandían rompiendo el reflejo del cielo y sus alrededores...

- Está muy tranquilo.- Le encantaba la calma que reinaba en esos momentos.

Lanzó otra piedra y mientras buscaba otra más para aventarla, vio a lo lejos algo apoyado en un árbol, se puso de pie y movido por la curiosidad, avanzó con cautela. Se puso nervioso ya que al acercarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una persona, así que empezó a apresurar el paso...

- Oh... Dios... mío...-

Se detuvo en seco llevándose una mano a la boca, nauseabundo al reconocer a alguien familiar y corrió con rapidez tropezándose repetidamente...

- ¡Cartman!-


	2. Aquél a quién no se le puede mentir

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

¿Pensaron que no lo continuaría Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo y de una vez les aviso, este fanfic será de 6 ó 7 capítulos, para que no se me alboroten.

Contrario al capítulo anterior, ese es muy fuerte (Pero el que sigue será peor), por lo que si no desean leerlo, no lo hagan. No los voy a obligar y no me voy a enojar por eso.

No lo he comentado, pero este fanfic en realidad son ideas recicladas que deseché de _"Toma mi mano y todo estará bien"_, sólo que cambié el villano/antagonista en este caso.

No sé si les ha pasado a ustedes, pero yo creo que todos tenemos a una persona a la cuál no le podemos mentir y con la qué podemos abrirnos libremente, la cuál no es precisamente un familiar o persona más cercana, puede incluso ser un extraño. Por eso la explicación de Kenny.

Al parecer, lo del pozo en el suelo ha cobrado más víctimas cada vez que se menciona en la trama. xD Investigué las tres corrientes y no encontré nada, para que no crean que realmente existen. =I

Por cierto, la frase "_No lo agarraron precisamente a besos_" es de mi papá, que la usaba frecuentemente cuando luchaba.

Si ponen mucha atención, en este capítulo sabrán quién es el villano/antagonista del cuento. Y si no, pues hasta el siguiente capítulo. Así de simple.

Bien, pasemos a contestar los review's:

**~*~** _**caasla**_: ¡Qué bueno que te encante! Espero que en este capítulo se aclaren muchas de tus dudas. n.n

**~*~ _Alcorion_**_:_ Al contrario, muchas gracias a ti, y pues me encantó tanto tu fanfic _"Scorn"_ que todavía estoy esperando que lo continúes, o de perdido, que inicies un nuevo fanfic como secuela. Pero la última palabra la tienes tú. No te preocupes por el español, si lo deseas, puedes dejarlo en inglés ya que me sirve para aprender un poco más, o igual puedes dejarlo en ambos idiomas. Me alegra que el fic te agrade. n.n

**_In english:_** On the contrary, thank you very much to you, and because I loved your fanfic _"Scorn"_, I'm still waiting to continuing, or last, you start a new fanfic in the aftermath. But you have the last word. Don't worry about the Spanish, if you want you can leave it in English because it helps me to learn a little more, or you can leave the same in both languages. I'm glad that you like the fic. n.n

**_~*~ Rinoa-Diethel_:** =D ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario tan largo! Entiendo qué los he dejado muy picados pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Soy de las personas que dejan las cosas por la desidia ya que apenas termino un capítulo no tengo nada para poder continuarlo y lo dejo en pausa, sin embargo, al hacer lo de las Rondas, exprimo mi cerebro para que salgan las ideas y así poder concentrarme. Y créanme, me está funcionando, ya que lo qué tenía planeado para publicarlo en un mes, salió en una semana. Sólo les pido paciencia y de vez en cuando, un poco de motivación, y si es mucho pedir, pues unos cinco minutitos para charlar con alguien. u.u Ya que soy de las que trabajan más si las interrumpen. En fin, gracias por los buenos deseos para mí y mi hermana, que me ayuda con una que otra idea, diáloco o chiste, y espero que a todos les vaya bien.

_*** De última hora* **_Me tardé para escribir este capítulo porque no me habían dejado usar la pc, tengo una navaja de sacapuntas dentro de la carpeta con protectores de hojas donde guardo lo que tengo qué teclear, y lo raro fue que esa navaja aparecía afuera de la carpeta, considerando que la guardaba dentro justamente en donde tenía este capítulo. Y un par de horas antes de terminar de teclearlo, resbalé de las escaleras de mi casa y me golpeé en la espalda. Sólo espero que pueda publicar el capítulo porque por alguna rara razón, estoy tardando más de lo que debería para publicarlo. Dios me libre.

Ayer cumplió años mi buen amigo **_Lycaos Wolf Scythe_**, a quién no pude felicitar por lo antes descrito, que me caí de las escaleras y mañana... ¡Cumple años mi hermanita**_ DarkLady_Iria_**! ¡Te quiero! =3

Ahora, disfruten del capítulo. n_n

* * *

Cruel Revenge.

Capítulo 2: Aquél a quién no se le puede mentir.

Si a Kyle no se le hubiera ocurrido ir al lago Starks, posiblemente Cartman seguiría congelándose por estar expuesto tanto tiempo al aire libre y helado...

- ¡CARTMAN!- El chico judío lo observaba con horror.- ¡CARAJO, CONTESTA!-

Tenía las manos y los pulgares atados a una cuerda que lo mantenía suspendido en el aire, sus pies apenas si rozaban el suelo. Múltiples moretones adornaban su cuerpo que, desnudo, describía a la perfección ser objeto de alguna golpiza propinada en grupo. Varios hilos de sangre seca provenían de distintas partes: boca, cabeza, brazos, piernas, pecho y espalda...

Kyle buscó con la mirada el otro extremo de la cuerda, encontrándola de inmediato amarrada a un árbol. Trató de desatarlo más el nudo era bastante complicado, así que sacó una pequeña navaja con su nombre, regalo de su papá, que siempre llevaba consigo. Con rapidez cortó la cuerda oyendo cómo caía pesadamente el cuerpo en la nieve...

- ¡Cartman!- Se acercó y se arrodilló a un lado de él.- ¡Mierda! ¡Despierta, pendejo! ¡Abre los ojos!-

- No... ya... no...- Comenzó a decir entre pausas sin abrir los ojos, mientras movía lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El pelirrojo se calmó un poco al ver que aún estaba vivo, sacó su celular y de inmediato llamó a Emergencias para que mandaran una ambulancia para que los recogiera a ambos y así el gordo pudiera recibir pronta atención médica...

- ¿Diga?- Stan contestó el teléfono de su casa.

- ¿S-Stan? Habla Kyle.-

- ¿Kyle? ¿Qué tienes?- Notó la desesperación en la voz de su mejor amigo.- ¿Qué te pasa?-

- Pasó algo terrible. Cartman...- Es interrumpido.

- ¿Qué carajos hizo Cartman?- Se enojó de inmediato.

- Stan.- Tragó saliva.- Cartman está hospitalizado. Necesito que vengas, por favor.-

- Está bien.- Accedió al ruego del ojiverde.- En un momento estoy allá.-

- Gracias.- Le dijo mientras ahogaba un sollozo.- ¿Podrías pasar por Kenny y Butters, por favor?-

- No te apures, pasaré por ellos. Nos vemos.- Y colgó.

Se había cansado de caminar de un lado a otro, tomó asiento y se frotó ambos brazos. Desde hacía dos horas estaba ahí, el doctor no aparecía y nadie le daba razón sobre el estado de salud de Cartman, y aunque Stan tuviera coche, tardaría al menos media hora para ir por el par de rubios, así que lo único qué podía hacer era esperar...

- ¡Doctor!- Se puso de pie tras 15 minutos de espera.- ¿Cómo está? ¿Se pondrá bien?-

- ¿Es usted familiar del paciente?- Le preguntó el médico.

- No, sólo somos compañeros de escuela. Nos conocemos desde preescolar. Pero su mamá no está y sus familiares viven en Nebraska. Además, yo lo encontré y llamé para que lo trajeran en ambulancia. Sólo dígame cómo está.-

El doctor miró a Kyle por unos instantes, luego soltó un suspiro y vio los análisis...

- El paciente presenta varios hematomas en diversas partes del cuerpo, no presenta fractura alguna; aunque muchos de los golpes propinados no son recientes, me atrevería a decir que llevan días, tal vez semanas.- Volvió a revisar las hojas y se puso más serio.- No presenta indicios de que hubiera ingerido alcohol, pero.-

- ¿Pero qué?- Preguntó Kyle temiéndose lo peor.

- Encontramos residuos de alguna sustancia alcohólica dentro del recto, que además, está muy desgarrado. Posiblemente se trate de un caso de sodomía con un objeto o recipiente como de una botella de licor o algo así, ya que no encontramos rastros de semen o algún líquido corporal.-

- ¡Oh! Ya veo.- Contestó el judío extrañamente calmado.- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?-

- Sí, claro.- Le dijo el galeno.- Sólo sea cuidadoso. Este es un caso muy delicado y el paciente necesita reposar mucho.-

Entró a la habitación, ahí en la cama se encontraba recostado. Tenía conectado un bote de suero, así como también estaba conectado a un aparato que le medía el pulso cardíaco. Lucía demacrado y las lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos ya habían hecho surcos en su rostro. El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente y se paró a un lado de la cama...

- Cartman.-

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Exclamó al verlo y comenzó a respirar más rápido.- Nada más esto te faltaba, ¿no?- Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.- ¿Qué esperas, Kyle? ¡Búrlate y ve corriendo a decirles a todos! ¡Ve y cuéntales sobre la mierda que me ha pasado! ¡Anda, ríete con ellos!-

- ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo?- Le contestó enojado el ojiverde.- ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Yo no...!- Intentó tocarle el brazo, más el otro se apartó.

- ¡_NO ME TOQUES_!- El grito hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos.- ¡_NO TE ME ACERQUES_!-

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?- Se asustó al verlo reaccionar así.

- ¡_NO ME TOQUES, NO ME TOQUES_!- El moreno repetía una y otra vez la frase, temblando frenéticamente.

Dos enfermeros llegaron de inmediato para tratar de calmarlo, el doctor entró y con la ayuda de otra enfermera le aplicaron un calmante. Lentamente dejó de dar batalla y cayó en estado de inconsciencia. El médico se acercó a Kyle y le pidió que saliera de la habitación. Éste obedeció, salió al pasillo y varias preguntas sin respuesta se formularon dentro de su mente. No sabía qué hacer y las cosas sólo se ponían peor desde su perspectiva...

- ¡Kyle!-

Volteó a ver a donde provenía la voz; Stan, Kenny y Butters se acercaron rápidamente a donde estaba él...

- Kyle. ¿Qué pasó?- Le preguntó Kenny.

- ¿Eric está bien?- Butters lucía muy preocupado.- ¿Podemos verlo?-

- No.- Contestó como si estuviera distante.- Le pusieron un calmante porqué está muy alterado.-

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Stan demandante.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, fui a su casa pero como no lo encontré, pues fui al lago.- Trató de calmar sus nervios.- Lo encontré colgando de un árbol.-

- ¿Se quiso suicidar?- Kenny arqueó una ceja en lo que Butters se llevaba una mano a la boca.

- N-No, estaba atado de manos, tiene muchos moretones y, y no traía nada puesto.- Se sentó.- Por un momento, pensé que estaba muerto.-

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, Butters se sentó a un lado del judío y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro...

- ¿Porqué?- La voz se le quebró a la vez que lloraba.- ¿Quién es capaz de semejante atrocidad?-

- No lo sé, Butters. No lo sé.- El ojiverde a su vez apoyó su cabeza con la de él.

Los cuatro adolescentes continuaron esperando por espacio de una hora, hasta que el doctor salió de la habitación...

- Está despierto.- Les avisó.- Sin embargo, se encuentra un poco sedado para que no se sobresalte.-

- ¿Podemos verlo?- Preguntó Butters triste.

- Adelante, sólo que no lo hagan alterarse de nuevo.- Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Kyle y se fue.

- Sí, doctor.- Le respondió Kenny.- No se preocupe.-

- Ustedes adelántense.- Les dijo Stan.- Necesito ir al baño.-

Entraron al cuarto y en esta ocasión, habían amarrado de los brazos y las piernas al moreno mientras la saliva le salía de la boca y sus ojos lucían perdidos...

- ¡Cielos, Eric!- Butters se acercó con prisa y le tocó el brazo.- ¿Estás bien? Me asusté mucho cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí.-

- 'Toy bie, Bo'es.- Volteó a verlo mientras arrastraba las palabras a causa del calmante.

- Sí, sí.- El pequeño rubio asentía mientras lloraba.

- ¡Hey, culón!- Kenny se acercó y le dio una palmada en el brazo, haciendo que saltara un poco y apretara los puños.- ¿Viniste a hacerte una liposucción?-

- Veje a 'arajo, Enny.- Le contestó sin mostrar emoción alguna.

El pelirrojo los observaba a lo lejos, por lo cuál notó cuando Cartman se tensó al leve contacto con Kenny, sin embargo, no se explicaba el porqué con Butters ni siquiera se asustaba...

- ¿Qué mierda estás pensando, Kyle?- Le preguntó Kenny en voz baja, sacando de sus pensamientos al judío, que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento se había movido de lugar.

- Es que, hace un rato cuando Cartman se alteró, fue porqué casi lo toqué de un brazo.- Le explicó.- Ahorita que tú le diste esa palmada, también reaccionó igual. Pero.- Lo miró, viendo cómo platicaba con Butters.- Con Butters no actúa igual.-

- Ten consideración del culón, lo golpearon brutalmente, no lo agarraron precisamente a besos.-

- No es eso, Kenny.- Se sacudió la cabeza.- Es que no entiendo.-

- ¿Qué no entiendes?-

- ¿Porqué a nosotros nos tiene miedo y a Butters no? Digo, no le hemos hecho nada para que se porte así con nosotros.- Se puso una mano en la frente.- Apenas me vio, comenzó a gritarme como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que le pasó.-

- Pues no sé, igual puede ser que sean novios, ¿no lo crees?-

Justo en ese momento, sonó un celular y Butters lo contestó asustado, y con justa razón...

- N-No, Señor, aún estoy aquí. S-Sí, Señor, vo-voy inmediatamente.- Colgó y volteó a verlos a todos.- Tengo que irme o si no, mis padres me van a castigar.-

- Está bien, Butters.- Le contestó Kenny.- Si algo le pasa al gordo de mierda, te avisamos.-

- Gracias, chicos.- Les sonrió, volteó a ver a Cartman y le acarició el pelo.- Nos vemos, Eric. Cuídate.-

El rubio salió dejándolos solos. Kenny le dio un codazo a Kyle y le dio una mirada traviesa...

- Bien, Kyle. Es ahora o nunca.-

Lo tomó de la manga de su chaqueta y lo acercó al muchacho internado. Lo soltó cuando estaban justamente a un lado de él...

- Anda, dile.-

- ¿Q-Qué?- Le tembló el labio inferior, el sedante comenzaba a perder su efecto, por lo que ya podía hablar de manera más correcta.

- Ehm, Cartman.- Giró los ojos y suspiró sin saber porqué le daba tanta importancia.- ¿Porqué con nosotros te alteras cuando te tocamos y no con Butters?- Agregó de inmediato.- Pero si no nos quieres contestar, no hay problema. Igual, a mí me importa un carajo.-

Cerró los ojos un par de veces, miró al techo y volvió la vista hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada...

- Bu-Butters no me ha-haría daño.- Una lágrima corrió a lo largo de su mejilla.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Lo confundió más la respuesta que la duda en sí.

- N-No lo sé, só-sólo lo sé.-

La puerta de repente se abrió, entró Stan y con él, un par de policias uniformados...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Stan?- Le preguntó el rubio.

- Venía camino para acá, cuando la recepcionista me detuvo y me pidió de favor que encaminara a los señores aquí.-

- Disculpen.- Dijo uno de ellos.- Pero necesito hacerle un par de preguntas al paciente.-

- ¿Usted es Kyle Broflovsky, el que llamó a la ambulancia?- Preguntó el otro.

- Así es.- Contestó el ojiverde.- ¿Sucede algo?-

- Necesito hacerle un par de preguntas al respecto.-

- Bueno, en ese caso.- Stan se dirigió a la puerta.- Yo tengo qué irme.- Se despidió agitando la mano.- Nos vemos al rato.-

- Adiós, Stan.- El pelinegro se fue.

- ¡Ah! Yo me quedo en el pasillo.- Comentó el rubio y se salió.

- Muy bien.- El policía se dirigió a Cartman.- Sólo cuénteme exactamente qué fue lo que pasó. Lo que recuerde.-

- Es-Estaba en mi casa, salí un rato para dar un paseo y tal vez comer fuera.- Comenzó a respirar agitadamente.- N-No vi a nadie, só-sólo recuerdo que, que me golpearon y, y no pude dis-distinguir nada. No, no sé que más pasó.-

- Oh, bien.- Se dirigió al pelirrojo.- ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo fue qué lo encontró?-

- Fui a su casa, estamos haciendo un trabajo escolar juntos, no lo encontré ahí, así que fui al lago.- Tragó saliva antes de continuar.- Lo hallé colgado, estaba atado de manos y desnudo. No sé cuánto tiempo haya llevado ahí ni tampoco tengo idea quién haya sido. Lo lamento.-

- Bien.- Terminó de anotar todo en una libreta.- Usted, ¿podría reconocer a los agresores haciendo un esfuerzo para recordarlos?-

- N-No, no los vi, tampoco recuerdo cu-cuántos eran.- La voz se le quebró, al igual que temblaba nervioso.- Ya no recuerdo más. Es todo lo que sé.-

Ambos policías se dirigieron una mirada significativa, luego uno de ellos resopló...

- Está bien, por hoy lo dejamos.- Guardó la libreta.- Pero si pasa algo o recuerda quiénes fueron los tipos, hágannoslo saber de inmediato, ¿entendido?-

- Sí.- Y los policías se fueron.

- Supongo que quieres estar solo.- No esperó respuesta alguna, sólo salió.

Kenny estaba esperando afuera. Cuando lo vio salir del cuarto, le salió al encuentro...

- Muy bien, Kyle. Ahora sí cuéntame, ¿qué carajos pasó con el gordo de mierda? Y no me salgas con pendejadas, Butters no está ni Stan, así que tienes toda la libertad de explicarme _TODO_.-

Y fue lo mejor para el chico judío, que le contó todo desde que salió de su casa hasta hace unos momentos...

- Y eso es todo, Kenny.- Finalizó.

- ¡Cielos! Cartman sí que la tiene bien jodida.- Se cruzó los brazos mientras una pierna le temblaba.

- Pero, no entiendo, Kenny.- Se volteó a verlo.- ¿Porqué Cartman está tan seguro de que Butters no le hará daño?-

El rubio se rió por la pregunta, y tras ser golpeado por el ojiverde en el antebrazo, decidió aclararle la duda...

- Escucha, por cada uno de nosotros existe una persona a la cuál nunca le vas a mentir ni tampoco ocultarle nada.- Kyle se le quedó viendo extrañado.- Esta persona tal vez es la más difícil de hallar, pero es muy fácil descubrirla.-

- ¿Cómo? A ver, no te entiendo.-

- Sí, mira. ¿Quién es la persona en la que más confías?-

- Pues, Stan.- Le contestó.

- Bien, ¿siempre le cuentas todo?-

- Pues... sí.-

- ¿Incluso aquello que temes que los demás descubran y qué ocultas lo mejor que puedes?-

Abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Sí existían secretos que a Stan nunca le había contado. ¿Acaso él no era esa persona?...

- Stan es mi mejor amigo.-

- Sí, pero eso no tiene qué ver ni un carajo.- Soltó un suspiro.- No se trata de que sea tu mejor amigo ni nada de eso. Esa persona simplemente, sin decir o hacer nada, hará que le cuentes todo, incluso sin que te des cuenta. Tal vez Butters es la persona a la cuál Cartman no le puede mentir, pero no estoy seguro.-

- ¿Y cuál es tu persona, Kenny?-

- Es simple, yo mismo. Con sólo verme al espejo, me saco las cosas que tengo enterradas aquí.- Se tocó el pecho.- Pero no te preocupes, Kyle. Tú también hallarás a esa persona. ¡Ah! Pero no te vayas a confundir.-

- ¿Confundir?-

- Así es, ya que mucha gente lo confunde comúnmente como su alma gemela y no es así. Sí es una persona a la cuál se quiere mucho, incluso si recién lo acabas de conocer, pero no es el amor verdadero. Sólo es alguien en quién desahogarse, ya qué te aceptará tal y como eres sin reprocharte nada.-

- Oh, vaya.- Y guardó silencio.

Esa noche, Kenny se quedó haciendo guardia, ya que a sus padres no les importaba donde estuviera, sin embargo se fue a platicar con las enfermeras practicantes...

- ¿Ah?-

Cartman despertó, creyó oír un ruido más la habitación estaba oscura. Iba apenas a moverse cuando una mano le tapó la boca y otra lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello...

- Shss.- Con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas, reconoció a uno de sus agresores.- Más te vale que no digas nada, gordo estúpido.-

No podía respirar, se estaba mareando y de pronto sintió que lo jalaban bruscamente, para verse cara a cara...

- Dices algo y ya sabrás lo que pasará, ¿entendiste, pendejo?-

Cerró los ojos y asintió. Al momento en que lo soltaron, tomó aire y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. El tipo ya no estaba en el cuarto, por lo que dio rienda suelta al llanto...

- Mamá... mamá.-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kyle entró a la escuela, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, ya que no había persona que anduviera comentando el chisme...

- ¡Carajo, se enteraron!-

- ¡Hey, Kyle!- Bebe, Red, Clyde y Tweek se le acercaron.- Supongo qué también lo sabes, ¿no?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Pues, lo de ayer. Lo pasaron en las noticias e incluso, hicieron un programa al respecto.- Le contestó Red.

- ¡Gwah! ¡Es, es mucha presión!-

Iba apenas a preguntarles qué tanto era lo que sabían pero sonó el timbre y tuvieron que irse a sus clases. La primera clase de Kyle era la de historia, así que entró al salón algo preocupado...

- Bueno, supongo que muchos de ustedes se enteraron ayer e incluso, lo vieron por la televisión.- Les comenzó a decir el maestro al inicio de la clase.- Grabé el programa y lo veremos en este instante. Así que pasen a dejar sus trabajos aquí.-

- Ehm, maestro.- El pelirrojo quiso contarle sobre la situación del moreno.- Cartman no pudo venir pero sí me ayudó con el trabajo. Pero él está...-

- Váyase a sentar, Kyle.- Le indicó.- Ya tengo conocimiento sobre su estado de salud.-

El judío tomó asiento y el profesor puso la grabación. ¿Cómo era posible que se enterarán tan rápido de lo de Cartman?...

_- "Y bien, nos encontramos aquí con dos expertos del tema, el cuál es terrible que suceda y más en South Park."- _Dijo un tipo de traje café.

Quería interrumpir la clase, apagar la televisión y deshacerse de la grabación, más no podía moverse y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía en ardor...

-_ "Pues bien, en mi carrera como investigador, jamás había visto un caso como este, y más ahora que ha cobrado más de 100 víctimas."-_ Dijo un tipo de traje negro con corbata roja y el ojiverde se mordió el labio.-_ "Ni con todos mis conocimientos sobre la Huecología he logrado resolver esta situación."-_

- ¿Huecología?- Preguntó el pelirrojo tras estrellar su frente con el mesa-banco en el que estaba sentado.- ¿Qué carajos es eso?-

- ¡Shss!- Uno de sus compañeros lo calló para tratar de seguir oyendo.

_- "Cómo muchos recordarán, estimados espectadores."-_ Volvió a hablar el tipo del traje café.-_ "La Huecología es aquella que estudia los agujeros que no se encuentran en una superficie plana y no tienen fondo."-_

_- "Si me permiten opinar, yo creo que este caso viene siendo más bien parte de nuestra corriente, la Hoyología."- _Comentó un sujeto de traje gris con corbata azul_.- "¿Cómo es posible que este tipo crea que con la Huecología va a resolver este caso?"-_

_- "Le volvemos a recordar al espectador que la Hoyología es aquella que estudia los agujeros que están en una superficie plana, más cuenta con un fondo poco profundo."- _Volvió a comentar el tipo del traje café_.- "Tenemos una duda de un espectador anónimo llamado Randy Marsh: ¿En cuál de sus corrientes se estudian las donas o rosquillas?"-_

_- "En la Hoyología, naturalmente."-_ Contestó el tipo de traje negro con corbata roja_.- "Ya que no tienen fondo."-_

_- "Gracias por aclararnos esta seria duda existencial."- _Se dirige a las cámaras.- _"Ahora iremos a cortes comerciales, y al regreso, el experto en Pozología, que cómo recordarán nuestros televidentes, es aquella que estudia los agujeros que están en una superficie plana y que son de una profundidad en ocasiones, inimaginables."-_

No podía creerlo, a donde volteara, todos sus compañeros incluyendo al maestro, estaban absortos por el tema. Y no pudo más que fruncir el ceño cuando al finalizar oyó a alguien que dijo que terminando la preparatoria _estudiaría la carrera de Huecología_...

- Hey, Kyle. Mañana van a dar de alta al gordo.- Le contó Kenny cuando finalizaron las clases.- A lo mejor mañana viene a la escuela.-

- ¿No es muy pronto para eso?-

- Tal vez, pero creo que comentó que tenía algunos asuntos qué arreglar o algo así. La verdad no me acuerdo.-

- Bueno, yo me voy a la práctica, nos vemos.- Se despidió el pelinegro.

- Nos vemos, amigo.-

Kyle no estaba tranquilo, era muy pronto para volver a la escuela, y más debido a la condición en qué se encontraba. Así que tomó la firme decisión de sacarle toda la verdad, incluso si tenía que ser por las malas...

El día siguiente se llegó y aunque el pelirrojo sabía que el gordo estaba en la escuela al verlo en los casilleros, no lo había visto en toda la mañana, ya que no tenían ni una clase juntos. Para su suerte, la última clase la tuvo libre, por lo que se puso a buscar al castaño...

- Disculpen, ¿han visto a Cartman?- Le preguntó a un par de chicas que se encontró en el pasillo.

- Creo que tenía Educación Física en este rato, pero parece que el maestro terminó la clase temprano porqué le llamaron de emergencia.- Le contestó una.

- Tal vez lo encuentres en los vestidores.- Le contestó la otra.

- Gracias.-

No había ni un alma en los vestidores, por lo que iba a irse en ese momento. Sin embargo, el ruido de una regadera abierta lo hizo cambiar de parecer...

- ¿Hola?- Se asomó en el cuarto de las duchas.

Se paralizó al ver tirado en el suelo al gordo. Estaba boca abajo, una gran cantidad de toallas estaban amontonadas alrededor de su rostro y acomodadas de tal forma que el agua se acumulada conforme caía de la regadera. Casi se tropezó al tomarlo de un brazo para moverlo y así evitar que se siguiera ahogando...

- ¡Cartman, reacciona!- Lo sacudió violentamente de los hombros para ver si volvía en sí.- ¡Carajo, despierta!-

Comenzó a toser, escupió el agua e inhaló grandes cantidades de aire. Apenas abrió los ojos y vio a Kyle, palideció y como pudo, se alejó de él hasta que tocó la pared con la espalda. Ocultó la cabeza tras sus brazos mientras se replegaba contra la pared haciéndose un ovillo...

- _¡YA NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO!- _Suplicó sollozante.

Jamás lo había visto así o en una situación similar. Él siempre aparentaba ser alguien rudo y sin temor a nada. Pero encontrarlo en ese modo, temblando de frío al estar mojado de pies a cabeza y observar cómo sucumbía por el miedo, sólo hizo que el judío entendiera un par de cosas. Cerró la regadera y se acomodó de cuclillas a un lado del castaño...

- Tranquilo, Cartman. Está bien, sólo estamos tú y yo.- Comenzó a decirle quedito.- Soy yo, Kyle. No te preocupes.-

- ¿Ky-Kyle?- Volteó a verlo lentamente mientras se calmaba un poco.

- Estás todo mojado.- Le señaló el pelirrojo.- Ven, vamos a mi casa para qué te seques.-

Lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, más el castaño no evitó hacer una mueca de dolor, por lo que se apoyó con la pared para evitar caerse. El ojiverde lo tomó de la muñeca derecha y se lo llevó a paso lento. Momentos después ya estaban en la casa de Kyle...

- Pasa.- Le dijo tras verificar que estaban solos.- Ya sabes en donde está el baño, para que lo uses.-

- Me-Mejor me voy a mi casa.- Cartman no despegaba los ojos del suelo.- A-Ahí tengo ropa para cambiarme.-

- Lo olvidé.- Ciertamente no tenía ropa de su talla.- ¿Cartman?-

El moreno alzó la vista y ambas miradas se conectaron. Temblando aún de frío, desvió el rostro...

- ¿Qué?-

- Quién te atacó, ¿es alguien de la escuela?- Le preguntó con mucha seriedad.

- No, no sé de qué hablas, judío.- Se puso nervioso y quiso reír para calmarse, más estaba perdiendo el autocontrol.- Yo, yo no ví, no ví a nadie.-

- ¡Escúchame bien!- Le gritó enojado el pelirrojo.- ¡Ya me harté de tanta mierda! ¡Sé bien que alguien te está jodiendo por alguna maldita razón! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

En su cara se dibujó el terror, abrió grandes los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y tenía deseos de vomitar. Ya no podía enfrentar a Kyle, por lo que salió corriendo de la casa...

- ¡Cartman, vuelve aquí! ¡Cartman!- Le gritó desde la entrada de su casa.- ¡Carajo!- Entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Se sentía frustrado y estaba tan molesto, que ni siquiera se atrevió a ir detrás de él...

Llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, apoyándose en ella, mientras resoplaba con los ojos cerrados. Más cayó al suelo al sentir que lo golpeaban en la cara, y alzó la vista...

_- ¡NO LE CONTÉ NADA!- _Gritó llorando mientras la sangre corría de su boca_.- ¡NO LE DIJE NADA!-_

- ¡Hey, Kyle! No tengo práctica hoy, ¿nos regresamos juntos?- Le preguntó sonriente el pelinegro.

- Sí, ¿porqué no?- Le contestó con una sonrisa triste.

Había pasado una semana, Cartman no había ido a la escuela, ni contestaba las llamadas o mensajes y al parecer, nadie sabía en donde estaba...

- Ya deja de pensar en el gordo de mierda, de seguro sólo está dando una vuelta.-

- No lo sé, Stan.- El ojiverde miraba al cielo mientras caminaban.- Pero yo creo que esta vez algo realmente terrible le ha pasado.-

- No lo creo, de seguro debe estar en Casa Bonita, atragantándose de comida.- Pateó un poco de nieve.

- No, no lo creo. Es que las faltas de la escuela, luego lo del pozo.- Se le quebró la voz.- Lo, lo del, del, del lago y después...-

- ¿Después qué?- Preguntó curioso mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Se detuvo, tragó saliva y miró con suma tristeza a Stan...

- Stan, lo encontré en las duchas de la escuela, se estaba ahogando. Si, si no hubiera ido, tal vez...- No pudo terminar la frase y se mordió el labio.- Alguien le está haciendo todo esto, y tengo la sospecha de que también lo, lo hayan violado.-

- Posiblemente.- Contestó tras una larga pausa.- Pero, si eso le hubiera pasado, él ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto, ¿no?-

- Sí, creo que sí.-

- Pero si no lo ha hecho, tal vez es porqué le gusta que le hagan eso.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- No es que lo piense o lo crea, pero a lo mejor Cartman es gay, y posiblemente le gusta que lo violen o algo así. Ya sabes lo sádico que es.-

- No, Stan. No.- El chico judío palideció terriblemente.- El hecho de ser gay no significa que _NOS_ gusta que _NOS_ violen.-

Calló nervioso, entendía muy bien lo que acababa de decir y no sabía si el pelinegro reaccionaría positiva o negativamente...

- ¿Kyle?-

- Stan.-

- No, no.- Se comenzó a alterar y empezó a alejarse.- No es cierto.-

- ¿Stan?- Quiso acercarse a él.

- No me sigas.- Le advirtió.- Necesito estar solo.- Se fue sin voltear a verlo.

Kyle se llevó una mano a la cara, con la que se cubrió los ojos. Cómo hubiera deseado que Stan fuera esa persona que le mencionara Kenny, aquella a la que no podía mentirle. Con las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos, siguió el camino de regreso a su casa...

Más un fuerte dolor en la nuca hizo que todo se volviera negro...


End file.
